


My life with the Lannisters

by MysteryGuy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryGuy/pseuds/MysteryGuy
Summary: My name is Corlys Reyne, and this is my story.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 1





	My life with the Lannisters

Usually, most storytellers would describe in full detail what happened to them. How there life was like, how the air smelled, blah blah blah

I'm not that kind of guy, so I'll make this introduction short, but informative.

My name is Corlys Reyne. I am the last living member of House Reyne. You dum-dums already know what happened to them. They insulted the great and powerful Tywin Lannister, and they got consequences for it.

How am I in the custody of Tywin if all the Reynes should be dead?

Well, let's just say that I happen to be a smart person, and Tywin Lannister is in need of smart people.

He spared me and took me in, making me promise that if in any way I displease him, he will send me to the grave with the rest of my family. I accepted these terms. I know I should feel sad that my family is gone, but I was always seen as a bad egg in my family.

You fools already know that these events take place in the iconic world of Westeros, but my Westeros is not like the books. Actually, thanks to me, it's way more positive. Why is it more positive, you may ask?

Because Joffrey Baratheon is my best friend. And he's a really nice guy. Well, thanks to me of course.

Okay, on to the story


End file.
